


Exaltado

by cincocosas



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV Sherlock Holmes, Personal thoughts, Sherlock Feels, Tags Are Hard, Teenlock, personal, sherlock as a teen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cincocosas/pseuds/cincocosas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Cómo tratas de tranquilizar un espíritu a punto de despertar? Uno que amenaza con ser flameante y dañino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exaltado

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock es joven.  
> Sherlock se da cuenta que hay algo diferente en él-

Imaginar lo que me falta es fåcil.   
Navegar entre conspiraciones y desnudarlas no es tan difícil.  
Llevar una vida de moral de la mano con el aburrimiento es tan común como los deseos de ultrajar la rutina.  
El arrojo, la irresponsabilidad y la valentía inexistente (tal vez inexplorada pero vigente) recorren la piel. Inquietando los vellos de los brazos, cosquilleando, tratando de exaltar el alma.  
¿Cómo consolarla? ¿Cómo tratas de tranquilizar un espíritu a punto de despertar? Uno que amenaza con ser flameante y dañino.  
Pero, antes de gritar triunfante, un solo pensamiento de cordura lo arruina todo.  
Y me vuelvo a encerrar.


End file.
